Mission
by dusty the bunny
Summary: Deidara and my OC spend ...quality time together after a mission. Straight forward, yes?


Countdown 

Our introductions to the protagonists begin as they collect for the leader. Fidgeting at their various locations at the fingertips of their Demonic Statue, they stare at each other nonchalant until a familiar apparition appears to hand out new orders.

"Our next target will the 7 tails, protected by the girl Chomei living in the Land of Lightning. She excels in speed and long range assaults, which means this is going to be quite a challenge for those without easy access to flight and speed blah blah blah. Ahem. Deidara and Sin. This job is yours. I expect her to be ready for the ceremony by two weeks from this day exactly. Dismissed." Pain disappeared as quickly as he had appeared and soon after everyone followed in his example.

"The Land of Lightning? Pain doesn't like us, hmm?" Deidara retorted. He was lying down with hands nestled under his head and legs casually spread eagle. "We're halfway across the globe for that, hmm? This is going to be a long ride Katami-chan. Though that doesn't need to be a bad thing…" He flailed a hand roughly at the area of her chest, and groped. They were on a pretty small bird, he made sure of that.

"Moron. I can port remember?" Sin brushed herself off with a stoic face. She casually flicked her hand in the air, and a thin black line appeared on the horizon. "Get ready."

Deidara jumped up from his original position to straddle the neck of his creation. The pair had been hovering above the clouds on yet another one of his winged monstrosity. It was still quite generic, with the only discernible features from the ground being the plesiosaurus like body and four elongated wings. (Of course if you were close enough to see any other details, that would be last thing you would ever see…)

The originally thin line expanded gradually to increase the height. All the while, intricate block patterns appeared near the edges, forming a mouth with grey sky on the other side, which they passed through to.

"I never get tired of that. Your art appears and disappears without a trace, leaving behind nothing but a memory smearing the great canvas of time, hmm?" Deidara, looking pleased, glanced back at the grim looking girl standing behind him. His wide grin was returned by a sigh and condescending shake of the head.

"Unfortunately, it's not just a memory for me." She huffed. "Almost a quarter of my chakra was taken out going over such a long distance. But I guess I could recuperate while you find the girl..." She waltzed over to the neck of the dragon to press herself against him, and Deidara turned around anticipating. They shared a quick kiss.

"Then why not stay still and watch my art unfold, Katami-chan! You didn't think I could watch your strokes without showing you my masterpiece, hmm?" The dragon began bombing the town beneath them while the pair maintained their twisted embrace. Nothing but tranquility could be felt between the two in battle as long as they kept close together.

"Keep an eye out for our target," Sin yawned. "I'm going to try to sleep a while." This charade was maintained for quite a while, until a greenish splotch appeared on the horizon.

"Katami chan, target approaching," Deidara said, turning around abruptly. Sin opened her eyes sharply.

"Not exactly, they're already here." At this, a strong gust of wind rocked their craft, followed by a wide barrage of shuriken. The wind wasn't nearly powerful enough to shake them, and the metal scraps whizzed harmlessly by. For the most part, anyways.

"You know the drill hmm?" Deidara split the large dragon in two smaller more maneuverable ones, and the pair started to their separate positions.

Deidara returned fire with a continued swarm of birds to the beast, which was dodged with limited ease. But by this time, the girl had gained enough time to circle around and latched herself to one of the wings with her dagger.

"Out of the frying pan, into the fire hmm?" Deidara smirked. Being in the same team as Sin had proved quite convenient for him: she was near invincible yet trained with him to hone his skills. Normally, he was fighting for his life at every battle, but now all he had to do was distract the opponent before she got close enough to them for killing blows. But his skills were still improving steadily, as she would train him for certain…favours.

The rest of the battle was a blur for both the defendants. Sin began moving past the vision of the capacity of their sight, leaving both organisms defenseless and unable to react. The tailed beast was decapitated right away, but the holder was required to be kept alive. A quick chop to the neck immobilized Chomei, rendered astonished but harmless. By this point, the trio would have already plummeted to their deaths, but the clay dragon had reformed and embraced them eagerly.

"Quick as a rabbit hmm?" Deidara's beam had a sinister hue. "But we still have time left…"

"We'll go back to my place, yes?" Sin interrupted, and ported them into the vast atrium of her home.

"Ah, I remember the first time I was here. Sasori-danna and I were here to pick you up hmm? But you slammed the door in our faces instead. Then…" he continued to blabber on enthusiastically, but the girl had better things to do that listen. She stimulated pressure points yet again on the still unconscious holder then chained her limbs with metal that was retrieved from another room. Finally, she threw her overly immobilized body into the atrium's pool with just her head hanging out.

"Her chakra will be drained out over the next weeks until she's fighting for her life. People can survive for a surprising amount of time without food. This'll make everyone's jobs that much easier," she interrupted again. "Until then, we have all the time in the world. 13 days to be exact."

"In that case, I'll be taking a shower hmm? You know where to find me." He sauntered off, grinning to himself all the while, stripping himself and throwing clothes messily on the immaculate marble floors.

Sin sighed. Deidara was teasing her; he knew that his body was a drug, the only person (except for Itachi) that could satisfy her once their bodies were formally introduced to each other that fateful night. But the opposite could be said as well…

The incessant sound of spewing water pervaded her ears, but she gave him a few more minutes to prepare himself for her. Patience eventually waned until she undressed as well, but instead placed her clothes neatly in a closet before she flashed to the bathroom to flip off the lights.

"You bitch hmm! I'm still…" But before he could finish a sentence, a presence was felt behind him, a familiar concomitant, one that often clung onto him during flights.

"You're injured Dei san," a voice whispered lustfully. Sin's suave mouth flowed down to his stomach and licked off a trail of blood. He flinched, as it stung the rather deep laceration at first, but then her chakra flowed into his open flesh, sending a tingling sensation as it healed.

But he wasn't paying attention to that; her addicting flesh had glanced against his member and he was stiffening unbearably. Still in shock though, he was unable to move so Sin was impelled to help him out. A gentle hand stroked him, and he shivered at the unexpected gesture.

"Pl-please, turn on the…ahn, lights. I …" Deidara muttered in the darkness, body trembling and fighting every urge he had to ram into her, wherever she was. He couldn't bear sensing her through a heavy curtain darkness.

"I haven't treated you in a while have I?" she placed a finger on his mouth and continued to stroke him, now adding the other hand and placing her lips onto his. Their tongues snaked around then released, but the bodies were pleading for more. Hot water splashed onto the pair as Deidara finally made his move. He stepped forwards and lifted her right leg by the thigh, drawing into her precisely as her hands released, and lunged into her.

"Ughn…" she tried her best to constrain a whimper as the rigid part stormed into her. A thin trickle of blood seeped out, but was washed away almost as soon as it appeared.

"That happens every time hmm?" He panted as she began to relax her grip.

"I keep telling you, ahn…! My body regenerates whenever I rest. That's why I do so frequently." She draped her arms on his shoulders and moved along with him.

They were in no mood to talk now, only to pleasure themselves with the other. As the pair moved faster and faster, he buried his face in her neck which caused her to moan loader. Her fingers dug into his back which, in turn, caused him to thrust harder. A climax came shortly after from the male, but he remained defiantly erect inside her.

He let her leg slide down his side as he turned off the water and carried her out of the bathroom. As she was let down, her wave of burning chakra evaporated most of the water off their bodies so he could sit on the chair comfortably.

Sin kneeled down in front of his rising member and began to work her magic. Her hands, infused with chakra, gave him an ecstasy nothing else could replace. Yet he constrained himself, not wanting time to end. For a moment, he almost understood the philosophy of Sasori…

"Ughn…" Deidara gave another intake of breath as Sin's lips grazed the tip of his swollen member. Her tongue rolled around him, then her entire mouth, then… nothing?

"Can't let you have all the fun, can I Dei-san?" Deidara nodded obediently. He knew exactly what she meant. Anyways, she was only used to seeing him squirm in her in exchange for a day of training. But still a twinge angry at the sudden pause, he pinned her ivory shoulders against the nearest wall with force.

She winced with the outburst but recuperated as their tongues played once more. As they kissed, Deidara placed a groping hand to her breast. The mouth there pinched and twisted her nipple as the palm squeezes; his tongue licked as teasingly as she had. She half moaned his name, convulsed her body and sent spasms into her lover's. Two of the other fingers penetrated her while the rest of the hand licked and pinched her clit.

"There's no use playing it cool, Katami-chan," he breathed as he increased his pace. "Your wet emotions are being played right at my fingertips hmm?"

"Stop with the fancy wordplay, please, just keep fucking me ahn?" Sin finally outpaced his erratic breathing. She yearned for his lips against her, but received something better instead.

His fingers slipped out to toy with the sensitive outside of her anus as the other space in her would be replaced by a slick tongue. Molecules of chakra infused clay were placed and with a soft katsu, burst inside her. Warm energy filled the cavity, causing her to buckle and cum onto his hand.

"You never cease to amaze me Dei san…," she could barely speak, body slack yet twitching around him in orgasmic pleasure. For this, another passionate kiss was planted as he placed her on the bed like a glass doll. (If it could blush, thrash and moan for him that is.) The moment she caught her breath, he rolled onto her and prepared for penetration.

"You've gone nearly 10 minutes without talking!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, as he immediately sulked off to sit on the edge of the bed.

Deidara, instantly deflated, was about to give a witty retort when shivering hands again wrapped around his cock. Sin instantly regretted what she had said, for reasons not related to compassion, so they stroked with even stronger and deeper chakra infusion to immediately give a climax.

"Katami-chan, I'm…!" but before he could finish, the hands let go. "Not again," he thought. But nothing more, as her mouth embraced him. The same process occurred again, but this time, as he was about to climax, her tongue continued to flick at the tip. Unwilling to hold it in this time he held her head against him and, to his astonishment and delight, felt no resistance. His taste flooded her mouth and looking straight into his eyes, Sin swallowed.

"I'm only doing this because you like it, but you already know that already, right Dei san?" She wiped the remainder off her mouth, and then straddled him gently with his back against the head board. His hands clasped her hips even as they bounced and twisted in all directions, never letting go of his partner's sweet skin. Their executions were always in unison, and as soon as one moved faster, the other would catch up with ease. At long last, they tired of the position and she transitioned to her back.

He continued panting in want as he spread the lithe legs apart, as did she. But first, he held her hands behind her head and leaned in until her face was centimetres above hers. As Deidara pierced her once more, he hardened to an even greater extent from the power he felt finally having her under him, literally anyways. Sick arousal was felt as Sin moaned in pleasure and a twinge of pain as he continued to thrust deeper and faster inside hot flesh.

He felt his conscience moments after and continued at a pace she was certain to love. They came in screaming unison, an arousing skill mastered from their many pairings. Forced to rest for a few moments from their endeavor, they lay down with his body spooning hers under the covers. Both eagerly anticipated the next 12 days.


End file.
